


i wanna dance with somebody

by sunflowerwrites



Series: two slow dancers [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, I cried writing this, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pining ceo, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Dancing, Unrequited Love, Yearning, garroth and aphmau are best friends, garroth is a wingman, i'm yearning writing this, they are in love you cannot stop me :), wlw, zoeymau - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwrites/pseuds/sunflowerwrites
Summary: aphmau loves to dance. sometimes she wishes she had a partner.
Relationships: Aphmau & Garroth Ro'Meave, Aphmau/Zoey, Aphmau/Zoey Taltatheil
Series: two slow dancers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	i wanna dance with somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i know all the other boys are tough and smooth (and i got the blues)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000767) by [rawraaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawraaaaa/pseuds/rawraaaaa). 



> i read rawraaaa's beautiful fic, and was so enamored that i flew into a zoeymau trance and made this. they didn't let zoey dance, so i had to take matters into my own hands. again, thank you!

Aphmau loves to dance. She may not know much about herself, but she knows she loves to dance. ( _ Sometimes she wishes people didn’t claim they knew her. It’s a bitter thought, but it’s true. She doesn’t even know her. _ ) She finds every opportunity to dance, and she takes it. Not even the threat of the Shadow Knights, the licking of the flames of the Nether at her heels will stop her from dancing. In her house, in the fields, even out in other villages, she is dancing. ( _ Sometimes she wishes she had a partner to dance with. _ ) Everytime fate throws her in danger, she furrows her brow and faces it head on, but oh how she wished she could dance her way out of danger. She thinks it would make the situations far less scary. She resigns herself to dancing as a celebration. 

“I can’t wait until Levin is old enough to dance,” she whispers to Zoey one late night, after he is tucked tight into bed. She wants to teach him every dance there is, to give him the same joy it gives her. Though she hasn’t even properly learned to dance herself. She just knows. She just knows many things. ( _ Sometimes she wishes she knew how she knew all these things. _ ) 

“I could teach you an old elven dance,” Zoey blurts, the tips of her ears immediately turning crimson.

“If you want.” she adds, the flush spreading to the rest of her face.

Aphmau enthusiastically nods, lips pressed together in excitement, her hands reaching in anticipation. She does not know much, but she is eager to learn from Zoey. Oh, how she adores Zoey! Zoey, wise in ways Aphmau will never know, cares for the sleeping Levin when she cannot, and is Aphmau’s trusted confidant and friend. ( _ Sometimes she wishes they were more. _ )

Just as Zoey gently places her hands on Aphmau’s to guide her, a strong knock sounds at the door. Aphmau stiffens, and is tempted to ignore the knock, but it repeats, determined to destroy the moment. ( _ Sometimes she wishes that she wasn’t the lord. _ ) She reluctantly pulls herself from Zoey’s hands, and storms to the door. Slamming it open, she has half a mind to yell about the hour, but it is Garroth. Garroth is her head guard and a gentleman, and would never bother her without just cause. 

Still, Aphmau casts her eyes back to Zoey, unwilling to leave her warm grasp and go into the cold night. Zoey smiles sadly, and motions for her to go with Garroth. She sighs, and follows him out of their house. 

As they follow the winding cobblestone paths of Phoenix Drop to deal with whatever problem needs her attention now, Aphmau turns to look at Garroth, the light of the torches reflecting off of his helm. Strong, handsome, respectful, kind and loyal Garroth. 

She slugs him.

He turns to her, and makes a quizzical sound as she nurses her smarting knuckles from foolishly punching his armor. “Just once,” she groans, “I want to have a sweet domestic moment with Zoey without any interruptions. Is that so much to ask?”

“If you want that so badly, my lady, you should tell her how you feel,” Garroth replies, his voice as calm and noble as ever. 

Aphmau gasps, and punches him again. Her fist makes a dull thud against his armor, and it hurts just as much the second time. He only laughs, the sound echoing through the streets. ( _ Sometimes she wishes Garroth wasn’t always right. _ )

It is the day of Donna’s wedding, and Aphmau is over the moon. Not even Zane’s bizarre behavior and Garroth’s uncharacteristic actions could damper her mood. She wants to help Zoey fuss Levin into his tuxedo, but she shoos her along, telling her that she can do it. ( _ Sometimes she wishes they got to parent Levin together. _ ) She kisses little Levin’s forehead goodbye, and goes to finalize details in the village below.

Her dress is the prettiest thing she has ever seen. As she twirls, the lilac skirt spreads around her, and she knows it will be perfect for dancing. Cadenza delicately places the flower crown on her head, and Aphmau’s only thought is how reminiscent it is of Zoey’s leafy crown. 

Donna is sitting in the corner of the house Aphmau affectionately called “The Babe House”, all occupants long gone to homes and husbands of their own. Aphmau tucks herself next to Donna, and squeezes her hand.

“Am I good enough for him?” Donna sobs, her beautiful wedding dress laying unworn next to her. “Considering I was such a different person before?”

Aphmau wastes no time in telling Donna to not question Logan’s intentions, to just be happy with him. ( _ Sometimes she wishes she was in Logan’s shoes, getting to marry a woman who loved him wholeheartedly, despite his flaws. _ ) Donna pulls Aphmau into a hug, her tears dripping down onto Aphmau’s shoulder. 

“I love you,” Donna murmurs.

Aphmau stiffens, and Donna laughs, the tears finally stopped. “No! Not like that! I mean as a friend.” Aphmau didn’t know you could say that to friends. She has only ever said it to Levin, and wanted, yearned, dreamed to say it to one other person. But as she helps Donna into her beautiful white dress, she knows that the person she longs to say it to is most definitely not a friend. 

Donna and Logan are married. Aphmau watches as they hold each other close as they dance their first dance. They are the only two people in their own world in the moment, slowly swaying to the music. As their first dance ends, the music picks up to a more lively pace, and the dancefloor erupts. As much as Aphmau wants to dance, she goes to check up on her villagers. ( _ Sometimes she wishes that her needs came first. _ )

Levin’s little tux fits him perfectly, and he laughs as Aphmau bounces him up and down to the beat of the music. He is still far too young to dance, but Aphmau can wait. 

“Aren’t all the babies cute? ” Zoey murmurs, smiling sweetly, Alexis and Kyle in her lap. For once in her life, Aphmau is speechless. Zoey looks ethereal in her off the shoulder turquoise dress, her long sleeves lay to the side, the sun framing her face as she beams up at Aphmau. Somehow, they have two matching flower crowns. Was this Cadenza’s doing? Aphmau nods, her mind unable to conjure a response, and places Levin down to go check on a visibly shaking Brendan.

Aphmau clutches her skirts in her hand, and dances with herself in the middle of the dance floor.  __ Oh, how she loves to dance, and this is the perfect place to dance. Surrounded by her loved ones, good music, playing in the air, the shine of Zoey’s fairy lights caught in her eyes. Her eyes keep sliding back to Zoey, who hasn’t left the children’s side, her adoring gaze locked on little Levin. ( _ Sometimes she wished Zoey would look at her like that. _ )

A flash of golden curls and blue eyes catches her eyes, and she turns to see Garroth, who has finally appeared. She cannot keep the smile off of her face as she approaches him, her wonderful guard and her most trusted friend. 

She doesn’t care about what happened before. She knows Garroth, and she forgives this one slip up.“Forget about it, let’s dance!” She crows, pulling him onto the dance floor, laughing as he stumbles over his own feet.

They dance and dance and dance and dance to the lively song, but Aphmau keeps looking at Zoey. Zoey, Zoey, Zoey. When Aphmau dances, nothing can distract her, but then again, Zoey isn’t nothing. 

As the music dies down, Garroth lightly nudges her in the ribs. “It’s now or never, my lady. ” 

Aphmau is tempted to arrest Garroth for treason. “I- uh- I don’t know what you’re talking about Garroth.” She mumbles, trying not to look at Zoey. ( _ Sometimes she wishes she wasn’t so pretty. _ ) 

Garroth solemnly places his hands on her shoulder, his blue eyes piercing through her very soul. She squirms under the look, unwilling to hear what he has to say. “Lady Aphmau. I may have not known you for long, but if there is one thing I absolutely know about you, it’s that you love Zoey.”

His words are lost to the chatter and the music, now a slow, sweet tempo, but Aphmau hears them. She knows he is right, Garroth is always right. 

“I could never forgive myself if I let you lose this moment. You are my dearest friend, my most trusted. And I know that if I was given this exact opportunity with someone I cared about as much as you do to Zoey, you would make me take it.”

She pulls Garroth into a hug, squeezing him tight. “I love you, Garroth.” Donna was right. She could absolutely love her friends. 

He hugs her back, and gently pulls away. “Now, let’s go ask your lady out before the moment, leaves, hm?”

Aphmau gulps, and dries her sweaty palms on her skirt. “Will you come with me?”   
  


“I would never leave your side, my lady.”

They approach Zoey, who somehow looks even prettier in the afternoon light, perks up when she spots them. “Lady Aphmau!” She greets, and Aphmau is about to back down, because how could she ever ask Zoey to dance, tell her the truth-

A gentle jabbing of Garroth’s finger in her back reminds her that she wants this. 

“May I have this dance, Zoey?” 

Zoey has never looked so flustered, a toy entertaining the small Levin slipping out of her fingers.

Aphmau reaches her hand out, determined to finish her mission. “Please?”

“I- should I leave the babies alone?” Zoey mumbles, looking everywhere but Aphmau.

Garroth chuckles, and scoops up Levin. “If I can guard a village, I can guard a few babies.”

Zoey takes Aphmau’s hand, and pulls herself to her full height, and Aphmau is reminded how tall Zoey is. “I would love to,” she whispers, a smile painting her beautiful face. ( _ Sometimes she wishes Zoey would never stop smiling. _ )

Aphmau gently leads Zoey to the dance floor, and hesitates when it is time to place her hands. “I can lead,” Zoey giggles, and takes Aphmau’s hands in her own, and shows her where to put them on her own body. She places her hand on Aphmau’s shoulder, her other on the curve of her hip. In the light of the glowstone below them, and the fairy lights above them, Zoey’s blue eyes seem to glow. They both look at each other adoringly, and Aphmau finally understands the meaning of being the only two people in the world. 

Oh, how they dance, and dance, and dance, and dance.

“I love you,” Aphmau blurts out, intoxicated by the raw joy in the air. ( _ Sometimes she wishes she could always be this happy. _ )

Zoey smiles, her hand tracing Aphmau’s jaw. “I love you too, my lady.”

She loves her, she loves her, she loves her. 

That’s all Aphmau could ever ask for. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 2016-2017: i am obsessed with writing aphmau fanfiction :)  
> 2018-early 2020: no one can ever know about my aphmau fanfiction  
> now: not even jessica bravura herself can stop me from writing zoeymau pining fanfiction


End file.
